1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a piezoelectric film, to a laminate structure of a substrate and a piezoelectric film, to a piezoelectric actuator, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method called aerosol deposition (AD) is one way to manufacture piezoelectric actuators and the like used in the printer heads of inject printers and so on. This method involves dispersing microparticles of a piezoelectric material in gas to produce an aerosol, and ejecting this aerosol toward a substrate surface, and causing the microparticles to collide with and be deposited on the substrate to form a piezoelectric film (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-152360 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-330577, for example).